


Why’d you do it?

by MiaInAction



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Heist, Scene we didn't see, Sean looking after Finn, before the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction
Summary: Finn took a punch for Sean now he has to know why.No idea what tags to use for this will probably update later.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Why’d you do it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbraincel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraincel/gifts).



> This was entirely Cels idea so I wrote it for her.

The ride back from Merrils was tense no one knew what to say Sean and Daniel had been fired, their friends had learnt about Daniels powers and Finn had taken a punch for them and was now sporty a shiny black eye. The atmosphere aboard the truck was suffocatingly silent.

Heads buzzing with unanswered questions mostly about Daniel and some about what the two brothers were going to do for work now but the only question on Sean’s mind was why would Finn do that for him off all people. 

They pulled up and hopped off of the truck it wasn’t like yesterday when it was just Sean and Finn being able to talk to each other alone and learn more about the other this time everyone got up and left except for him, Daniel, Finn, Cass and Jacob they had a million burning questions that needed answering. 

Sean lead them all to a clearing Daniel did his thing questions got asked Finn and Cass fought before they all left again swearing to secrecy except for Jacob he wasn’t worried though he was sure he’d come around in time. 

Daniel ran off after that probably to do chores or talk to Hannah Sean walked back to camp with Finn though he still needed answers. 

“How’s the eye?”  
“Ahh it’s not as bad as it looks”  
“You sure it looks pretty fucking bad”  
Finn reached up and touched his finger tips to it then winced at the contact.  
“Yeah come on dude let’s get you some ice for that”

There was a bucket of ice in the camp it’d been bought for tonight’s party Sean grabbed one of the towels and filled it with ice before tying it shut Finn sat on one of the benches and waited, he sat beside him then ice pack in hand. 

“Look at me”  
Sean placed the ice pack gently against Finn’s eye who hissed in pain but didn’t pull away.  
“Not as bad as it looks huh liar”  
“It’s not so bad I got your pretty face to look at now don’t I”

Sean blushed then the flirting still caught him off guard. He wanted to place his other hand against Finn’s uninjured cheek he debated doing it then decided to he could always say it was to help apply pressure to the wound he didn’t even know if that was right for a black eye but it was the only excuse he could think of. 

Finn was looking at him with one crystal blue eye his eyelashes looked damp but he couldn’t tell if that was from pain or something else, Sean reached up and placed a palm to his cheek the question of why never came he just held Finn’s face between his hands ice pack against his bruised eye and palm against his uninjured side. He finally asked the question that had been on his mind since. 

“Why’d you do it Finn?”  
He didn’t need to clarify what.  
“I’d do anything for you… and Daniel”  
Sean could feel his jaw move under his palm as he spoke it wasn’t unpleasant.  
“But you didn’t throw it you shouldn’t have taken a punch for us”  
“I had to protect my two favourite Bros you know that”

In a way he did, Finn had deescalated so many fights between him and Daniel he’d played with Daniel while Sean was asleep even walked him to bed last night while Sean stayed up to get his hair cut, he’d been a true friend to them both and Sean would be lying if he didn’t hope for more than his friendship. 

The ice began to melt droplets falling down Finn’s cheek Sean removed his hand from his good side and went to take the ice pack away from the bruise but he was stopped by Finn’s hand being placed on top of his. 

“The ice is melting I gotta get more”  
“I’m sure the water will work just fine"  
He laughed at his own joke clearly not wanting to separate just yet.  
“You idiot”  
Sean shot back teasingly before adding.  
“Lemme get more ice I’ll be right back”

Finn drew his palm back across the back of Sean’s hand slowly before placing it against his side on the chair as Sean stood up to leave. 

While he walked back to the ice bucket  
Finn called out “Love ya man” Sean had never been in love before but he thought this might be it.


End file.
